<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Laundry by Amariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937497">Dirty Laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariel/pseuds/Amariel'>Amariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariel/pseuds/Amariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to keep it dirty. Molly Weasley likes to clean things up.<br/>Thanks to the lovely Penguin for the beta!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>was an accident. Nymphadora Tonks really didn't mean to crash into the owl. She was just leaving the Burrow, having finished her watch guarding Harry Potter, who was currently spending his Christmas break with the Weasleys. It was close to midnight and she was very tired, so she flew straight into the eagle owl and the parcel tied to its leg fell to the ground. She told the owl she was very sorry, but it sat the fence of the pigpen, tapping its claw impatiently on the wooden rail.</p><p>"I can't tie it again - the wrapping is broken and you will drop it. Was it for someone in the house?" she said.</p><p>The owl stopped tapping and looked at her inscrutably. She looked at the parcel. The words "Harry Potter" were written on it.</p><p>"I'll give it to him, don't worry. Were you supposed to wait for an answer?" The big owl ruffled its feathers for a second, glared at her and took off.</p><p>"I suppose not," she said to herself and walked up to the house, carrying the parcel and her broom.</p><p>She knocked on the door. Arthur Weasley opened.</p><p>"Tonks!" he said, "what are you doing here at this time? Hasn't Ben Green showed up for the night shift?"</p><p>"He has," she said. "I just happened to run into this owl, delivering a parcel to Harry."</p><p>"To Harry? Well, come in, Molly's just made us some tea."</p><p>And right then, Harry came down the stairs.</p><p>"I forgot The Year in Quidditch in the kitchen," he said. "Hi Tonks, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?"</p><p>"Hi, Harry. Everything's fine. I have a parcel for you, came by owl right now."</p><p>Harry took the slightly crushed parcel from Tonks and tried to get back up the stairs when Molly put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Why did someone in the Malfoy household send you something, Harry?" Molly said.</p><p>Harry turned around and blushed.</p><p>"I recognise their family crest," Molly continued.</p><p>Harry opened the parcel carefully and took out two items. The first was a folded parchment that he hastily hid in his pocket. The second was a white t-shirt.</p><p>"Why would the Malfoys send you a shirt?"</p><p>"Draco, I mean Malfoy, borrowed it," Harry said and looked down, "he just sent it back to me."</p><p>"It seems to be dirty, too. Couldn't he have had it washed, before he returned it? That is most inconsiderate. …but only to be expected of a Malfoy. Well, I'll take care of that, don't you worry," Molly said and tried to take the t-shirt.</p><p>"No!" Harry said and held on to it.</p><p>Molly tried to snatch it back.</p><p>"Give it to me, Harry, don't worry, I'll wash it for you."</p><p>"It's okay, really Mrs Weasley, it's fine."</p><p>"But you can't wear a dirty t-shirt!"</p><p>The tug-of-war between them threatened to tear the fabric.</p><p>"It's mine. Please!" Harry finally shouted.</p><p>Molly, startled, dropped the shirt. Harry clutched it to his chest and rushed up the stairs.</p><p>"Well, that was strange," said Arthur.</p><p>Tonks tried very hard not to laugh.</p><p>Harry sat down on the top of the stairs, still clutching the shirt. He opened the letter.</p><p>
  <i>Harry,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know I can't give you anything proper for Christmas. People will talk and blah, blah, blah. I'm sick and tired of all that. You didn't say anything when I took your t-shirt the night before I left, so I imagine you didn't mind. I have slept in it for the last two nights. Strangely comforting, even though it's old, worn and full of holes. I'm not returning it; I'm giving you one of mine instead. One without holes, mind you. I really don't know why I'm doing this. As if you would want a shirt I've worn while flying around the Manor grounds, wishing you were here with me. I'm being stupid, just Incendio the damn thing, forget I'm acting like a sentimental fool.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And if you ever tell Weasley about this I'll turn you into a very small sardine and feed you to the giant squid.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I miss you.<br/>
D.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>